HARRY POTTER READS HIS LIFE
by hiro.At.SCHOOL
Summary: Harrys in his 5th year trips on a package. the package includes his life story along with a note. I know this is done alot but i want to finish it all the way. im tired of finding them unfinished i have all the ebooks so thats that! please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is hiro at school LOOONNGG time no see or read. well ive got one for everyone to enjoy o.k! Don't you guys hate when people start the "read the books series" but yet no one finishes them!? Well here is hiro to the day ive got all of j.k. Rowlings books on e-book because shes brilliant! and im doing all the books. I am still in need of a beta but im pretty cofident of myself with the read the books series that i wont need them. Oh and btw i havnt forgot my ss/hg fics i was in high school then and now im in college and got the time to do them again, so they will be getting updated asap! BUT definately after a COMPLETE "read the books series"! This takes part in harry's 5th year.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking back from the great hall to their common room. As they were walking harry trips and falls down. "Harry are you ok?" Hermione asks quickly. "Mate there's a pile of books at your feet." Ron comments looking at the 7 books at Harry's feet. "Who would leave books in the grand staircase?" Harry though out loud. "Why didn't me Ron and I trip over them?" Hermione questioned "Harry there's a note, mate. Oh bloody hell it has your name on it." Ron handed the note to Harry.

Dear Harry,

Your in the future self is going to be mad but happy in the long run things aren't always what they seem. I'm sending these back to myself thinks to 'Mione here so that way a lot of people will be saved. All you have to do is read all seven of these books. Time will stand still as you read in the room of requirements. Please go to the room of requirements and there will be people that apperate there with you after you enter. I've handled that. You've got to read the books in their entirety with them Harry no buts. I'm you in 25 years, trust me you need too, even if you don't want to.

Sincerely, your older self. H.J.P

"Hey you guys got a note also." Harry said as he handed them the letter. Hermione and Ron look at it.

Dear Hermione and Ron,

Do please stop fighting. Also make sure Harry is ok as you guys read.

Love, your olderselfs. H.J.G.W, R.B.W

"Oh my Harry we've got to go to the room." Hermione said looking Harry down. "I know, I know let's go. I wonder who else is going to show up you guys?" Harry said running to the room nervous as hell as he held on to his whole life story. They walk into the room of requirements and the door slammed shut behind them.

"What are we doing here potter?" Harry turned around and gasped. "I'm sorry professor I didn't know you would be here too." Harry gulped. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2 ch1 the boy who lived

**Recap:**

** "What are we doing here potter?" Harry turned around and gasped.** **"I'm sorry professor I didn't know you would be here too." Harry gulped.**

**Present:**

"**Well please explain to us why we are here then potter." Professor Snape Sneered.** "**well you see professor.." Hermione interrupted "you see professor when we were walking up to the common room Harry tripped and we saw there books underneath his feet and there was a note for him and us. Apparently Ronald and I are married in the future. Here's the note.**

**Professor snape read both notes loud enough for everyone to hear:**

**Dear Harry,**

**You in the future self is going to be mad but happy in the long run things aren't always what they seem.** **I'm sending these back to myself thinks to 'Mione here so that way a lot of people will be saved. All you have to do is read all seven of these books. Time will stand still as you read in the room of requirements. Please go to the room of requirements and there will be people who apperate there with you after you enter. I've handled that. You've got to read the books in their entirety with them Harry** **no buts. I'm you in 25 years, trust me you need too, even if you don't want to.**

** Sincerely,**

** your older self.**

**HJP**

**Dear Hermione and Ron,**

**Do please stop fighting. Also make sure Harry is okay as you guys read.**

**Love,** ** your older self's. **

**HJGW, RBW**

"**well lets see what the past and future holds." Professor Dumbledore said. "who would like to read first?"** "**I will" Hermione said, "but who all are here?" Everyone started saying hi except for Mrs Weasley she started hugging Hermione until her husband pried her off saying 'my future daughter in law I always saw you as family.' almost all there teachers were here except for umbridge, twalney, the arithmetic teacher and madam Hooch. ** **Student wise hermione noticed that Luna, neville, Fred, George, Ginny, and even Draco. There were bill and charlie Ron's two oldest brothers. Remus, and Sirius also. When harry saw them he went over and sat with them hermione and Ron on the other side of harry. "so lets begin" hermione stated as everyone sat down.** **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone.**

The golden trio moaned. "please limit the interruptions please!" hermione say mostly at fred and george.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE BOY WHO LIVED**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't ** **hold with such nonsense.**

"yeah until I came along." harry mumbled only hermione and sirius heard."

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"what are drills?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I'll explain every question you have at the end of each chapter just here right it down." hermione said back to him as she handed over a notebook of hers and a pen. "wheres the ink?" Mr. Weasley asked " oh its a pen it holds the ink for you when it runs out you get a new one" hermione said and Mr. Weasley laughed "brilliant what muggles think off right honey?" Mrs. Weasley nodded. Hermione continued

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry started laughing "you should of saw him this summer smoking acting cool until the dementor got a hold of him. Though I wonder what his greatest fear is"fred and george laughed along with Ron.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"what is it?" Ron and hermione both said at the same time at harry "me" was harry said

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish**

"that's not even a real word" both hermione and remus said.

**as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"like what?" sirius and remus asked at the same time. "magic" was all harry said again.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily ** **as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"muggles are so stupid" was all malfoy said. Hermione ignored it and kept reading

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

"oh I would never let a child act like that" Mrs Weasley said.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of ** **something peculiar — a cat reading a map.**

"minny" was all said by fred george sirius and remus as they started laughing

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head ** **around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"ooh what out for minny's stare" the twins said with Remus and Sirius nodding professor mcgonagal laughed she loved her troublemakers just couldn't stand the heart attacks they gave her.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in ** **his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"stupid muggles" was again all malfoy said. Hermione again ignored it and kept reading

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a ** **couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt — these people were obviously collecting for something . . . yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"we were so careless that day" professor mcgonagal said. Professor dumbledore nodded "yes but at that time we were all excited who could blame us. It dawned on hermione what day it was and hugged harry. Harry just patted her back.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped over-** **head. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk ** **across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. ** "**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —" ** "— **yes, their son, Harry —" ** **Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"i wish" harry smiled and laughed though none of them knew that he wasn't joking or what they were about to find out that he had a very good reason to want him dead.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, ** **and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking . . . no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even ** **sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy.**

"they didn't know your name let alone see you?" Mrs Weasley gasped as that was rude harry just shrugged.

**It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that . . . but all the same, those people in cloaks . . . ** **He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. ** "**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and ** **walked off. ** **Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. ** **As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw — and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.** "**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"not going to work" remus and sirius both said. Trying to liven the mood because now everyone knew what day it was.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"coward" harry and malfoy mumbled. They both looked and each other and shrugged

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"that is a bad child, I'm so glad you turned out so good harry even though you were raised by them." Mrs Weasley said. Harry just smiled.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: ** "**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls ** **have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" ** "**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can ** **promise a wet night tonight." ** **Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters . . . **

"hes not as stupid as I though" harry said and malfoy laughed this time for once.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" ** **As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. ** "**No," she said sharply. "Why?" ** "**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls . . . shooting stars . . . and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today . . ." ** "**So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. ** "**Well, I just thought . . . maybe . . . it was something to do with . . . you know . . . her crowd." ** **Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter."**

"coward" both harry and malfoy again said at the same time and again both shrugged

**He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, ** "**Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" ** "**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. ** "**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" ** "**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." ** "**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I ** **quite agree."**

"harry is not a nasty name Ginny piped up "thanks" said harry.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. ** **Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do** **with the Potters? If it did . . . if it got out that they were related to ** **a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it. ** **The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia ** **thought about them and their kind. . . . He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them. . . . How very wrong he was. **

"Idiot" both harry and malfoy again said along with almost all the students at the same time and again both harry and malfoy shrugged

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. ** **A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. ** **Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and ** **sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"dumbledore" all students past and present said except for mcgonagal, snape, Mr. and Mrs Weasley said shouting

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. ** **Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"i did to know but I didn't care." professor dumbledore said.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have ** **known." He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. **

"bloody hell I'd like one professor dumbledore" Ronald said out loud. Professor dumbledore laughed.

**Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. ** "**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"yes we were right." sirius remus fred and george said. No one even smiled the air was stuffy like a fog and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one.** "**i didn't know you were a slytherin in side professor" snape and Draco said. "It matches my eye and it looks good on me" was all McGonagall said.** **Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. ** "**How did you know it was me?" she asked. ** "**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." ** "**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. ** "**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. ** "**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. ** "**You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls . . . shooting stars. . . . Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He ** **never had much sense." ** "**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." "I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, ** **out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle ** **clothes, swapping rumors." ** **She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" ** "**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" ** "**A what?" ** "**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather ** **fond of." ** "**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though ** **she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, ** **even if You-Know-Who has gone —" ** "**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." ** "**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." ** "**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." ** "**Only because you're too — well — noble to use them." ** "**It's lucky its dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." ** **Everytime the name Voldemort came out all the weasly's flinched.** **Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

everyone had to say on the edge of there seat. They all wanted to hear what dumbledore had to say on the subject.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going ** **to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. ** "**What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead." ** **Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. ** "**Lily and James . . . I can't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe ** **it . . . Oh, Albus . . ."**

"you really like them huh?" remus asked her quietly "yes that's why I fought albus on making them both head boy and girl. He wanted lily and you." but he reconsidered when I told them that the students might question why their head boy leaves once a month I didn't want you put into a spot that might become unhealthy for you." "well thank you professor I wouldn't of wanted to have to answer all those questions." remus responded "hey at least that explains it" sirius responded "well padfoot you owe me a gallon because you said that they picked prongs because prongs was awesome and I said they picked him because of my furry problem and you bet me not remember" "well moony I do believe you are right" sirius said handing over the gold little coin "ARE YOU GUYS THE MARAUDER'S?" fred and george both yelled looking between sirius and remus. "why yes we are" sirius says looking at remus then back at the twins. They run over and hug them then get on there knees and start bowing to them "our heroes our heroes" they kept saying. Remus got a little pink. "thank you boys no need to do all that" almost everyone looked on confused. "we owe you guys everything. But whose prongs and wormtail." they asked "well I'm moony, sirius is padfoot James, Harry's dad was prongs and the rat was peter and it use to be wormtail now its the traitor." everyone looked on. "wow I can't believe you didn't tell us harry?" fred looked at him as his twin spoke "i forgot" harry shrugged "can I read yet" hermione said "yes please lets continue because I'm tired already of being surrounded by dunderhead" snape said. Fred george and sirius moved over to the corner really quick to discuss something. Remus moved closer to harry " I think them being over there isn't good" he whispered to harry nodded. "yeah" hermione cleared her throat to continue reading glad she could finally finish she was getting thirsty. A glass of water appeared in front of her with a note. The note said: anything you might need just wish for it and it should appear otherwise stuff like I want out of here is not going to work professor snape, so please stop trying but food, water, beds and the like will appear. your welcome. sorry for forgetting 'Mione already slapped me saying to send it don't slap the younger me please again love, h.j.p p.s. Do tell sirius fred and george pranks are not going to work so stop trying. "damn it future harry potter" fred said "at least the future you is smart potter" snape said "at least I can read now" hermione said snapely an started to read. Ron smiled he knew there was a reason he like her and the look on snape's face was defiantly one of those reasons

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know . . . I know . . ." he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's ** **not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But — he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone." Dumbledore nodded glumly. ** "**It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done . . . all the people he's killed . . . he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding . . . of all the things to stop him . . . but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" **

The present McGonagall sniffled "I really did like James and lily, I still miss them a lot. I use to babysat you a lot when you were a baby and infant so they can take a break. Even Severus saw you at lily insisting not on James part you smiled a lot at him I was there I though it was so cute he held you out like a slug or something and then when he brought you a little closer because of lily's instruction you pulled his hair really hard. Lily and I couldn't stop laughing but Severus didn't get mad, could you my boy?" Severus looked away. "lily was the nicest to you so you just figured that it was James idea. Lily later confessed after Severus changed to evil that you asked her to see the long hair guy and she took you to dumbledore because that's what she said thought who you were talking about but then you were crying no other long hair guy mommy over and over again and the only other long hair guy and she could think of was sirius. then you through a temper tantrum because sirius yelled at you for pulling his hair, lily smacked him. She told me the next morning you told her you wanted the nice long hair guy, she never told me what she told you, but that morning she brought me you to babysit because you wouldn't stop crying for hours until I took you on a broom" Severus the whole time rolled his eyes a little sad and harry was in shock as was the rest of the occupants until Mrs Weasley yelled at sirius "why would you yell at a one year old for pulling your hair?" sirius just shrugged he knew like the rest of the Weasley boys not to respond back from his own personal summer hell he joked with remus about. "okay keep reading hermione" harry said still in shock at what his professor said

"**We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; in-** **stead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" ** "**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" ** "**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." ** "**You don't mean — you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up ** **the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"thanks professor" harry said "no problem my dear boy" professor McGonagall said sounding just like dumbledore

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. ** **I've written them a letter." ** "**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

"well there's no harry day but I guess the last to were right professor maybe you are a seer" Ginny said jokingly to harry and professor McGonagall just rolled her eyes

"**Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" ** **Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. ** "**Hagrid's bringing him." ** "**You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" ** "**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. ** "**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor ** **McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?" ** **A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. ** **If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he ** **was holding a bundle of blankets. ** "**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"my old motorcycle god I was wondering where that went" sirius said. "Hagrid I think still has it" professor dumbledore said. "

**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir." ** "**No problems, were there?" ** "**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all ** **right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as ** **we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"awwe" all the woman said "that's so cute harry" Ginny said

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. **

Harry unconsciously touched his scar.

"**Is that where — ?" whispered Professor McGonagall. ** "**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." ** "**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" ** "**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.** "**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. ** "**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

"I'm glad Hagrid cares he was my first ever friend from the magical world" harry said smiling. Hermione smiled back then continued reading

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —" ** "**Yes, yes, its all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"wow professor you must have been sad to for that to happen." hermione said interrupting herself. "yes yes I was" dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eye gone once again thinking of that long overly praised night for Harry's defeat of Voldemort but forgetting that two wonderful people died that night too. How it destroyed a boys life that night but it was a good night because evil was gone

. "**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." ** "**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir." ** **Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. ** "**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. ** **Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. ** **He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number ** **four. ** "**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone**

**. ** "you left him on the doorstep? Without protecting without a bottle you left him there?" Mrs. Weasley screamed at dumbledore, even snape looked scared. You don't hurt children or neglect them she was scary when that happen. Dumbledore was lost for words and he didn't respond until McGonagall said "i put a bunch of spells enchantments on him so he wasn't hungry or thirsty. so he wouldn't wake up, or roll over and fall of the stairs. So he wasn't to hot or to cold. So he was happy like he was with Hagrid that morning when I left to see the people he was suppose to be placed with, I was trying to find a reason to keep him for myself." she was smiling as she finished looking straight at harry. Mrs. Weasley was happy at least harry didn't suffer. Hermione kept reading.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley. . . . He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

" well that's chapter 1, harry you alright? Hermione asked him. "yeah I'm fine I'm just tired that's all you know we ate dinner and its almost bed time." harry said "but we can read on more chapter after you tell Mr Weasley what he has written down." harry smiled. " anyone else like to learn what Mr Weasley wrote down?" everyone didn't move so she too his list ." okay a drill is a tool to make holes for construction like making building and stuff they also help put nails in the wall, a nail is a metal pin that is really strong that hold to pieces of wood together. A collection tin is a box muggle charity's use to collect money for there causes. "all right chapter 2 who will read" harry said trying to get this over with the faster they read the faster it will be over. "i guess I will again" hermione said. "i will read the next two chapters remus said. "okay that's fine"

hermione read "chapter 2 the vanishing glass"


	3. Chapter 3 CH 2 THE VANISHING GLASS

"**chapter 2 the vanishing glass" hermione read**

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gar-dens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.

Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets

**every student in the room started to laugh even sirius, remus just shook his head somethings made **

— but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too. Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"**oh god that's terrible" snape said. Harry looked confused "i knew your mom before we went to Hogwarts she was my friend and my neighbor." harry nodded still freaking out about what everyone would say about him sleeping in the cubroom**

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

"**my boy how many dreams like this do you have where you feel like you've had it before?" Dumbledore asked him politely. Harry thought for a moment should he tell everyone about his mom's scream... "about one more I cant really remember that much just a green light" harry said quietly. All the adults looked at him and then said nothing so hermione kept reading**

His aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing . . ."

**Mrs Weasley made a groan "how long have you cooked for?" "i don't know since I was like 7" harry said shrugging " is that why you always offer to help in the kitchen?" Mrs Weasley asked politely "yeah I just enjoy doing it now." harry said smiling at Mrs Weasley "plus you cook very good so I want to learn it from you more then my aunt" Mrs Weasley beamed and then gave him a hug. All the adults were looking at harry wondering what else his younger self has been through. Ginny and harry shared a look because both have been on the receiving end of her cooking lectures saying don't interrupt her and harry just got a golden pass.**

Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.

"**ewwe spiders why?" Ron asked harry "is that why your not scared of them?" harry just shrugged.**

Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.

**All the adults looked at harry and hermione said "why didn't you tell us, were suppose to be your friends?" harry stared for a second at her while molly was hyperventilating "i don't know I just never thought about it I got my own your after my letters so I didn't care really" "oh harry dear you've got your own room now at our house is it okay charlie if we change your room?" charlie shrugged it didn't matter to him. "no I like sharing ron's room its okay its like were in our dorm here again" harry s face was as red as the weaslys hair. Snape was staring at him maybe he isn't like his dad to modest he would of wanted his own room but like lily didn't care if he did or did not. Snape was confused and malfoy was giddy potter not such a hot shot. Ha ha he thought but no way a muggle should treat a wizard that was wrong. Molly was lost for words why didn't harry want his won room she saw him as a son she was still going to make him his own room. Dumbledore was baffled he left that letter saying to treat him as there own he highly doubted that they would do that to there own son.**

When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody.

Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.

"**no that's because of your dad" sirius said smiling. Harry just smiled back.**

He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"**you liked it?" Ron asked siriusly(pun intended) "well I didn't know what it meant!" harry said stressed. "i think its cool" Ginny said. " I can understand" hermione said. "when I was 6 I figured out if I thought of what I wanted in my room and couldn't find it it would float to me on my bed. My mom saw it and freaked out and told me never to do that again. I liked it but I had to do it in secret until September 5 yrs later. I found out I was a witch from professor McGonagall my mom was then happy and let me do it all the time in the house of course." harry nodded "same here it was the one thing that made me different in school and I liked it."**

He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."

Don't ask questions — that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.

"**Mr. potter is that why you never ask questions?" professor McGonagall asked "old habits die hard" harry said smiling slyly. "you need to start asking them more then" professor snape said scaring the shit out of everyone in the room. "okay" harry nodded. **

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.

"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.

"**not going to work!" sirius said singing**

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick

blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

"**harry where did this come from?" fred and george said laughing. Harry just shrugged.**

Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." "All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.

Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

"**is that why you eat so fast?" hermione said interrupting herself. "old habits die hard" harry said once again with a smile on his face**

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty . . . thirty . . ." "Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"**idiot couldn't count" Severus, remus, and hermione all said at the same time and while the others looked on hermione quickly started reading again.**

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel.

"All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

" **and they encouraging it" Mrs Weasley stated.**

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"**so you never been to any of them?" hermione asked "to a zoo!" harry said. "I will take you and Ron this summer I promise. I've been saving up money from my summer job." harry just nodded**

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbies, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

"**she was doing that to make sure you were okay." dumbledore said. " I know now." harry nodded**

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?" "On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. "You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).

"**yeah right!" Ron said**

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, ". . . and leave him in the car. . . ."

"That cars new, he's not sitting in it alone. . . ." Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him any-thing he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums,

"**that's classic" said the twins and sirius.**

don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. "I . . . don't . . . want . . . him . . . t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mothers arms.

Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.

"**oh will he hit you if you cried dinky duddydums?" fred and george joked.**

Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.

"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from

now until Christmas."

"**would he?" hermione asked "always" was all harry would say. Hermione continued.**

I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly . . ." But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.

Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.

Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.

Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.

On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.

"**you floated, lily could do the same thing, tuna should now that and not of punished you at all because of that she is just jealous." snape said. Harry smiled he was more in common with his mom then he thought. "thank you professor" snape just nodded.**

But today, nothing was going to go wrong.

"**harry!?" Ron and hermione said. "what?" harry asked confused "why would you say that every time you say that then something will go wrong!" hermione explained "i know that now!" harry pretty much shouted. He hated when people told him that.**

It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.

"**that's sad mate." Ron said sadly, harry just shrugged.**

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles. ". . . roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said,

as a motorcycle overtook them. "I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."

**hermione just shock her head as she read that sentence along with half the adults.**

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

Dudley and Piers sniggered. "I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either,

"**your mom like those" snape and remus both said. "yeah" harry said nodding "yeah and James couldn't understand why." remus continued. Harry looked at remus and snape and smiled maybe reading these books weren't going to be as bad as he though it would be. Maybe he needed it. Then a though struck him all the illegal stuff they took a part in especially the dragon. "hermione, Ron can I talk to you in private please!" hermione and Ron both thought it was weird but a door saying private popped up and they all walked into it.**

"**um you do know they all are going to hear all our trouble making stuff and we all could be punished!" harry said panicking. " oh no oh no!" hermione kept saying "bloody hell my moms going to ground me for life because of this." Ron also said panicking. All of a sudden a note popped out of no where it read: **

**dear troublemakers:**

**its Ron, you do not have to worry they have to understand desperate times desperate measures plus we all had them sign a note before they came into the room saying they were not allowed to punish you three. Trust me mom still scares me 25 years later. Love Ron. "Okay I can keep reading then." hermione said walking to the book and three sat down and she started reading.**

Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

"**come on harry where did this side go?" the twins pleaded as almost everyone laughed at his analogs.**

Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his Knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.

"**harry!?" Ron and hermione said. "what I know I shouldn't of said that." hermione shook her head and continued reading.**

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. "This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked.

Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.

"**harry only you would wink back at a snake and feel bad for it." hermione said "i was 10 that's all I'm saying" harry smirked. Wait til they hear he let it out. Though now he though about it it reminded him of Voldemort's snake.**

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:

"I get that all the time." "I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't

sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass,

the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come. . . . Thanksss, amigo."

"**so you set it lose?" Ron asked "no I was trying to lock them in with it!" harry joked not knowing what to say. "very slytherin of you." malfoy said. Everyone look at him confused. "what it is!" malfoy said. Harry just laughed along with neville and luna.**

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.

Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to

the kitchen for some food.

"**harry my boy you never have to sneak for food again anytime your hungry tell me and I'll make you and Ron something okay my dear?" Mrs. Weasley said so sweetly that harry just nodded and said "thank you Mrs Weasley.**

He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.

"**my boy, is that another one you remember?" dumbledore asked politely. "yes I think that's it." harry spoke surely.**

This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions.

There were no photographs of them in the house. When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to

know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.

At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.

"**well that's chapter 2 here remus." hermione said handing remus the book. "do you want to read one more chapter or go to bed and read in the morning?" remus asked his cub. " I suppose we could read one more chapter..." harry said shrugging. "then its off to bed." Mrs Weasley said. "Mr. Weasley did you write anything down?" hermione asked. "no honestly I forgot to. okay well next chapter I write more down if I hear any." hermione nodded and remus read "chapter 3 the letters from no one."**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND MAYBE COMMENT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT I DOING WRONG HERE!**


End file.
